A Sad Song
by joliegirl01
Summary: Mya is just like any other girl. Living in the city of New York there's always something to do or something to see. For Mya, it's her other senses she must use. But can she really open the heart of an awkward and complicated stranger who has popped up into her life, changing it forever, for good and bad? How much does it really take to calm the anger of a beast? LokixOC
1. Loki's Time

_**This is my first Avengers fic, so if you like please let me know, it'll really get me on top of the story. I'll do my best, but for the most part this is all just for fun :D**_

_**Disclaimer:*All Marvel characters belong to Marvel* **_

_***The cover picture belongs to Jungshan, check for link in my profile ***_

_**Check out the awesome art~**_

* * *

Loki's eyes were closed among the din of toil. The bustling workers laboring along in there involuntarily duties in the dim lighted tunnel Loki had discovered as his bases of operation. For the time being, it was the perfect place to be undetected from S.H.E.I.L.D, the area covered in technological devices clouding over their existence.

The racket irritated Loki's ears, but he was able to mute it out in thought, thinking of his plans of enslavement of the human race, all who will soon be under his palm of dominion. The thoughts were pleasurable, grinning as he imagined himself as king once and for all, for it was all in a matter of time before he could rightly call himself King before all. Loki's fanciful thoughts pondered further, his mind falling into a recollection of the person he once called father, a king that he all but wished to be, to be admired, to be shown respect. Loki's dull eyes creaked open to the wall tent ceiling, bitterness spiking his heart like a thorn at the thought of his Asgardian father. His dry mouth opened, whispering to the air, " You'll see…"

His thoughts crashed, the call of one of his workers at the tents entrance needing of his attention.

"Loki sir!"

Loki turned, viewing the man's hazy silhouette that formed from the exterior of the tent.

"Yes? What is it?" Loki asked in an irked tone, rising up from the futon like bed he nestled on, holding his head held high with his hands behind his back, posture full of pompous poise. "You may enter."

The man entered, his face worn of the self-indulgence of overwork and fatigue, yet, his body movements spoke of a spark that sustained.

"Loki sir we have found more recruits. Your presence is needed for their alteration."

Loki's eyebrows raised in acknowledgement, nodding him off to presume his work line of duty. He turned around to the scepter that lied on the bed that was at his side before, picking it up gently as he sensed the power it emitted so vainly. His lips curved, gazing into the blue gem that glowed against his face in quiet innocence. A sardonic smirk formed, turning as he stepped foot out of his place of dwelling as he welcomed the new staff who have ever so kindly, unwillingly decided to serve a future king.

* * *

**Ah that was pretty short...well it won't always be like that I usually do longer chapters. If you notice any grammer errors or anything please let me know, very much appreciated ^^**

**Well hope you liked the first chapter and reviews are aways welcome :) Choi!**


	2. The Sound of Grace

The aroma of Midnight Jasmine smoked the small room of essence, smoldering lightly from a small oil heater that sat on a dresser. Fingers typed onto a Braille keyboard, the small limbs just about to give way from entering a long thoughtful sentence.

There was a whimper below. At it's sound the girl turned, feeling the nudge of her partner that prodded her leg for attention. Mya sighed, wringing her fingers of its stiffness within a small stretch.

"What's is it boy? Feeling hungry?"

She could hear his tongue out his mouth, whining out of excitement with the swoosh of his tail. She smiled gingerly, inhaling the scent that billowed her lungs as she got up from her woodened seat. Walking on the limbered floor she called her companion with a signal of her hand, the dog following right after her in canine delight.

"Let's see…ah here…" Mya said, reaching for the hefty bag inside the cabinet with her fingers, pulling it out onto the floor and dragging it behind her. The dog's paws pounded the floor, representing movement in Mya's ears as she scooped some chow into his bowl while a few tidbits dived onto the floor. Mya groaned at her mistake, holding the dish in her hand when done, peering down at the dog she thought he would be.

"Alex Sit." According to her blurred vision he did just so.

She grinned, placing the bowl onto the floor and rising up again, nodding her head at him. "Eat."

Alex's mouth friskily dove into the food, chomping the bits like he was about to die.

Mya sighed grimly, walking towards where the broom would be in the kitchen closet, feeling for the plastic pole with her hands and detaching the small dustpan from its bottom, sweeping up the food that fell on the pristine floor. It was hard for her to see the tiny dots that she hoped she scooped up, for her eyes did not have the best vision, hardly any vision at all. She threw the food away and proceeded into the living room that was only perpendicular to the kitchen.

She plummeted onto the small sofa, her body relaxing into the soft cushions as she reached forward to the low table, grabbing a book that read in Braille, all the while listening to the sounds of cars and the wind that brushed her nape lightly from the open windows behind her. Mya could not use her sight for simple task like anyone with perfect sight could. For Mya, it was all about touch and scent, something a blind person like her could actually use to its full height. And yes, her vision impairment did wreak havoc on her mind at times, though despite its flaws, Mya could not ask for an even better gift.

After thirty minutes of her reading there was a loud knock on her door, the walls of her small apartment echoing from its vibration. She looked up curiously in surprise, heaving a sigh as she read the watch on her left wrist with her finger, knowing full well who would pound her door so loudly. The watch read _2:16 P.M_. She groaned in exasperation, resting the book on her lap.

"Mya you in there?!"

"Yeah! Just wait a sec!" Mya shouted, vaulting up from the couch, stepping to the right to only partially trip over Alex's body who lied on the floor like a rug. Alex grumbled from her small mishap that collided with his big body, shaking his head from drowse and confusion. Mya whispered "Sorry" to him with a sheepish grin, opening the door to visualize the person who she was related to, the person she referred to as her brother. Mya crossed her arms with her hip popped out, feeling a touch of warm air circle around her bare toes and arms.

"You're late, Bryan."

"And you think I didn't already know that?" her brother retorted hastily in a evident tone, holding out a white bag in front of Mya's face. "Here take this…"

Mya could hardly see the white bag, her vision capturing a white-greyish blur in front of her eyes, though her nose caught the scent of grilled chicken emitting from the carrier. She reached for it, searching into it as she stepped back into the living room, heading into the kitchen. Her brother closed the door behind himself, leaving his green designer jacket on instead of hanging it up on the wall, culpableness stitched to his face. He peered over to where Alex was lying, stepping towards him to pet Alex for his own comfort. "At least you're not mad at me…"

Alex looked at him, erring him with his big brown eyes then standing up on all fours, shaking his body to then exit the living room into the kitchen.

Bryan's eyes dilated at Alex behavior, groaning to himself as he rose to straiten his body posture, pushing his big hands into his pockets as he followed the other two foot steps.

"Bryan you know I wanted to go to the park to play. Why were you so late coming over here? We were supposed to have left at 1:30 have I remind you," Mya groused with her mouth partially full, eating the salad Bryan had bought for her.

Bryan stood next to the brown intricate table across from Mya, arms crossed appearing shamefaced with upturned eyebrows, his voice gentle with care.

"Mya there was traffic. You know how far it is from here and work." He paused, leaning forward on the chair with his hands as he observed Mya chew her food, her light russet eyes staring at the white space of the table.

"Besides Johnny… You know Johnny right? Was holding me back and you know how he just goes on and on about worthless garbage."

Mya swallowed, her eyes narrowing into trying to pin point the big mark that was in front of her, the muscles in her forehead trying to relax as she sought into understanding. "Okay well, you could have at least called so that I would have known you would be late." Her voice wasn't as strained as it was before, just slightly piqued as she licked the ranch dressing she felt was on her lips.

"Mmmm hmmm," Bryan moaned, shrugging to himself as to why he didn't think of that idea. "I guess I was just rushing so that I didn't have to hear your mouth."

Mya grinned with an ironical laugh, shaking her head. "And look at where you are now. Different concept, same result." Mya wiped her mouth with a napkin, beaming him a smile of reassurance. "But I forgive you."

The tension in Bryan's bones dispersed, making a full smile as he went over to his sis, patting her shoulder. "Ah now those are the words I like to hear."

"Yeah I know how much you hate to upset me," Mya reminisced, the term _special_ evoked in her mind.

It was true. Bryan did hate to make Mya upset, but not because he was her sister, but mostly due to her being blind. Some form of pity for Mya was implanted in his brain ever since her vision began to fade. But then again, he would enjoy nagging her now and then. Just the relationship between a brother and sister he thought.

"Yeah that's only because I pity you…"

"Ah I don't need your pity," Mya rebuffed with an added simper, smacking his face away from her cheek.

Bryan laughed as he flinched away. "Yeah well, at least you got someone who does show pity then no one at all."

"Oh please I got plenty."

Bryan rubbed his nape, his eyes veering towards the floor while his other hand went into his pocket. "So, you, uh…you still wanna go?"

Mya's head turned towards him, a robotic expression that was so patent it was unmissable. "Yes?"

"Ok…then let's go…" Bryan said, a small smile on his lips that was degraded with a voice of stale insincerity.

Listening to the sound of his voice, Mya smiled, nodding her head as she went to throw the container away and dishware into the sink. As she exited the kitchen into the hall she looked over to him, speaking in a soft voice, "Thanks Bryan…" before tiptoeing into the hallway.

Bryan glanced at her retreating form. The way she thanked him played a smile onto his lips, his demeanor just buoyed of taking her to the park. Bryan had other plans he wanted to do that day, but with the simple _thanks_ Mya displayed just inspirited him even more.

(********)

The sun was light on the citizens of Manhattan that day; not too hot of too cold, the perfect day to go out and play some beautiful melodies.

That was what Mya thought.

The breeze tickled Mya's skin as she set up the area she would be relishing in for a good hour or so. Bryan helped her all the while, setting up the amplifier for the best sound quality and connecting the stringed instrument Mya played into one of its sockets. Alex just lied on the ground by the bench that was behind them, who deemed himself utterly useless unless called upon.

Those who were curious viewed them set up, being bystanders before the show even started. When everything was ready Mya grabbed the electronic violin that Bryan handed to her, checking the sound it emitted for play with the stroke of her bow. She smiled, content with the sound it produced. She pushed up the big glasses that were settled on her nose, smiling tenderly as she soothed the strings of the instrument with her bow, the sound emitting soft music that attracted the ears and eyes of individuals who strolled along a walking path.

(********)

Earthly citizens mingled into the streets like birds in a forest. Some people going into shops and clothing stores, others into restaurants and cafes. Just dawdling along with their business and worldly anxieties, love and pleasure, all to which, unknownst to them, of seeing the bigger picture of what their world was coming to.

They were so blind.

In Loki's mind they were.

Blind and pathetic.

Loki walked down the streets of New York Manhattan, observing one of the cities he would soon be ruling over, all under a disguise. He observed how the humans communicated with each other and acted. They all appeared the same as did those in his home world, Asgard; People laughing, smiling, talking. It was all too familiar to him, almost finding himself in a state of wistfulness, something he immediately extinguished from his centerline of emotion. Loki wasn't just in the city to see the state of human activity, but also to admire the perfect place he would conjure his army to arrive at, who would come via a portal, right on top of _Stark Towers_.

Standing in the very spot to have Stark Towers tower over him, the colossal structured building gleamed in the massive sunlight, it windows and metallic walls glinting in response. Loki's lips pushed up into a smirk, his eyes gleaming darkness in a lazy state.

_Soon enough the Chitauri army will all be summoned under my command. To this city it shall make quite the impression of my glamour…_ Loki cogitated, simpering to himself over his own thoughts.

Loki then felt a hard push on his shoulder, making him lurch lightly, zapping him away from his thoughts to incline a sneer at the person who brushed his body. It was a man, tall and sturdy, who seemed to have failed to notice who he had bumped into as he walked on forward to the left of Loki, clearly oblivious. With an expression of scorn, Loki straightened himself proper, eyeing the man to only lift a finger out of his pocket. Loki smiled in derision, watching the idiotic man trip on nothing, landing face first onto the concrete ground while people watched in shock and mockery.

_Hm, poor mortal failed to even notice one's own space…and balance… _Loki snickered, walking away as his body filled in the pleasure of quiet impishness.

Loki continued to observe the city, taking mental notes of certain buildings and human behavior. He would have gone back to his base by now since he's been sightseeing for a good hour or two. Despite his intentions and motives, he really just preferred taking in the air of the open atmosphere than the aroma that the tunnel offered; it was rather unpleasant to him.

The God of Mischief soon found himself in an area where people were in a form of leisure and enjoyment. Children played on a type of poled structure that was hinged with slides and swings while adults would run on a type of path or sit at a table playing some form of game. Loki's eyebrows rose in constellation.

_Hmm…so this is what they do as means of recreation? Very similar in ways it would be in Asgard…_ Loki thought as he continued to veer onwards through the park, his hands behind his back with nimble steps. Loki soon discovered what he was walking through was called _Central Park_ and decided to take note of this.

After a few minutes of strolling in the park, Loki stopped his steps. He looked at the few people walking passed him, gazed at the breezy trees and blue sky above, even taking in a relaxed breathe of composure with his eyes closed. Loki was satisfied with what he uncovered and discovered today; The buildings of the city was rather impressive to Loki, for he was not one to be easily mystified. The way the humans acted was to familiar to him, but he felt they were tolerable to an extent. And the way he observed a teeny weenie child bossing its mother around while he walked in the park only made his stomach turn in disgust.

All humans, he felt, needed to learn discipline and subjugation, and when he became king, that would all soon change, for this was what they truly craved. With those gratifying thoughts crisped in his mind, Loki made a turn in the other direction, all of which his feet ceased to advance when a certain play of music filled his ears.


	3. Small Conversations

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or any other any Marvel characters***_

* * *

The music dwelled upon Loki's ears, making him look in the direction of the where the music was coming from. Just ahead of him, a few feet down the smooth path was a girl moving her arm back and forth on some type of instrument he wasn't familiar with. Loki saw this girl once before while walking in the park, playing a song he didn't really much care to take notice. But suddenly the song she was playing now captivated his curiosity and interest; it was like the sound of raindrops to his ears.

_What is this melody that has swayed my inner movements like so?_ Loki thought as he decided to step ever so closely to the woman playing the instrument.

Loki observed the few people who had stopped to listen to the music the woman was playing, observing the lady also with intriguing eyes. The girl had dark curly tight hair and light brown skin, who was also wearing big black glasses to cover her eyes. His gazing eyes caressed over her small form as her arm moved to and fro over the stringed instrument with such grace that he thought such hands were the most supple he's ever seen, supple for a human, rather. Loki swallowed, his nerves sending a jolt into his heart as his eyes closed for a moment, taking in the music that seemed to calm his deeply anxious mind.

_Why have this captivated me to the point of nonchalant behavior? Why…?_ Loki thought, but he didn't want to think at that moment. To Loki, it was like being in a trance.

At that point in time Loki didn't want to leave back to the base, he wanted to stay to listen to her play. He opened his eyes, searching for an area where he can sit. His eyes glinted, noticing a big tree a few feet away from the girl and decided to sit on the other side of it, his head leaned back against its trunk with his eyes peeking through his lids, observing the sight of sunlight trying to gush through the green leaves above him. Music, he thought, was something he never thought he would sought for.

So Loki sat there underneath the tree for a good half hour, listening to the rest of the songs she played until she was done. Whenever the music would stop playing, Loki would turn and observe the girl and her movements, but this time he saw she was about to leave; his throat tightened. Loki felt as if a side of him had gone numb, the carefree ease losing his grasp.

_Was it always like this?_ Loki thought as he observed the girl, not aware of the anxiousness that has crept into his mind.

Loki was standing now, watching the girl in cloaked form at the side of the tree. A man who seemed to be with her was helping her pack up the things she had, while the girl herself grabbed an animal that was sitting at the side of a bench. In his silence, he watched them walk off in the opposite direction, the girl grasping the four-legged animal with some type of harness attached to its body, while the man carried the sound based amplifier and the stringed instrument.

Loki took a deep breath, his eyes closed with his hands in his jacket pockets. The sun had traveled farther west during his time in the park. The music surprisingly made his stay at the park worthwhile, but now the park seemed lifeless, its luster has excavated; now it was just dirty old humans he saw, nothing else. Loki closed out the jittery feelings he had, the effects the music had on him. Why did it? It was a questioning thought that irked him with no answer. Loki left the park, leaving the notion to delve into the back of his mind while other assertive plans swept into his head.

(********)

It was now late afternoon when Bryan and Mya got back to the apartment in which they lived. Bryan was rather tired in the way he held himself up, not just because he was keeping a watch out for Mya in the park and standbys who might take a cent out the violin case, but also because of his job and the employees he had to deal with, the majority being very doleful. Though, on the upside, Mya was not the least tired from the act she put on at the park or from typing up her book earlier that day, rather, she was refreshed and rejuvenated from its rush.

Without Mya having to ask, Bryan counted the money she collected from her street performance. While sitting at the kitchen table, Bryan handed her her money, Mya putting the singles into her wallet that held different compartments for her to remember, while the coins went into her chain purse.

Mya had it all memorized; the coins having different sizes and shapes that she could call into account with the touch of her fingers, while the paper money was placed into her special wallet that had different sections for different types of bills.

When finished counting the currency, they summed up the money to fifty dollars, all of which came from the playing of a violin. For Mya, she knew there were still people who appreciated the violin's beauty the way she did.

"Ok Bryan, thanks for taking me…" Mya said, escorting her brother out of her apartment after five minutes of counting the money.

"Yeah sure…just remember I'll be hear on Friday, on time," Bryan replied, stopping in the middle of the open doorway, facing her with a deadbeat expression.

"Alright, and how much did I get again?"

"Fifty."

"Fifty…alright, well see yeah later," Mya said with a cheeky grin, giving Bryan a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, Later."

Mya gave a small wave, listening to the footsteps Bryan made as he exited her small apartment. Mya closed her door shut and walked off to her room, placing the wallet that was in her hands into a textured multi pocket pouch that hung on her closet door, right next to her bed. She stood up straight, taking in a deep breath of composure.

"Today was a fruitful day…" Mya said to herself, plummeting on top of her bouncy bed, feeling the embroidered curving lines outline into big flowers on her blanket with her light fingers.

"Hmm, I guess they liked it…at least I don't need to see their expressions…seeing their faces would just kill me," Mya said, chuckling as she leaned back on the bed, propping her head on two pillows as she relaxed into a comfortable lying position.

To not see people faces is something you never would think of doing, even if you had a choice. Why see someone turn their nose up at you when you did nothing wrong, at all, with eyes just wanting to cut you out like a picture in a magazine?

Or see when someone is staring at you because you had spaghetti sauce on your chin, snickering at you with there friends?

Or even when you're playing an instrument? Why see them frown and walk away?

Or smile?

Well, that is something that Mya would like to see.

A smile.

But everything else she could do without, even if the smile might not be real.

Mya's eyes were gazing up at the blurred white ceiling while thinking such thoughts that would often drift into her mind. Her pondering would only leave her in a daze, daydreaming of imaginary creations she would develop in her mind, which would then transfer into her novel, right out of her finger tips.

After a few moments of constellation, Mya got up off of her bed and went to her computer desk right across from her. Sitting on the chair she felt for the computers on switch, hoping for the idea in her head to not escape her inventive mind.

(********)

The sound of sparks and electric zaps echoed off of the dark tunnel walls, enslaved prisoners mingling in works for the greater good of mankind. In a corner of the darkness, off a ledge, Loki sat in silence, alone in his thoughts of glorious plans he wishes to see fulfilled. Memories of his encounter with 'The Other' would strike him, steering him off of his high horse. The deal he had made with Thanos for ascendancy in exchange of the Tesserract. Though, every now and then, an image of the girl would come up in his mind and the sound of the music she played on that stringed instrument would take him to a place of peace. His anxiety would vanish and everything that troubled his soul would extinguish into nothing.

_Why does it do that? Why am I captivated by such?_

Loki's eyes would close at such thoughts; his head peering up at the ceiling with deep slow breathes. His grip on the scepter would soften, yet, the doubts and confusion would overbear him as to why it made him feel weak.

Loki grumbled, his narrow eyes opening in detest. "Alright Loki, concentrate. Not on Music or an earthling. Whenever were those things of importance?" Loki mused, resting his arm on a raised knee.

"Loki sir!"

Loki's head spun, capturing the sight of one of his men in the grim light the tunnel provided. His lack of focus to not notice the solider sneak up on him piqued him, making him speak out in annoyance.

"Yes? You may speak," he said, noticing the man with a paper in his hand.

"Well sir it appears that we won't be able to launch our attack until two to three weeks."

"And why is that?"

"Sir according to this list we still need these scientist in order to make the portal more refined and stable, Dr. Selvig said so, while also in need of weapons and soldiers, sir!"

Loki turned away with a finger to his chin, pondering the information presented to him. It was true that they just set up here three days ago so it was going to take time. But three weeks? Loki was going to have a talk with Selvig about the timing of his work.

Loki sighed, wiping his face in exhaustion. If this is what it took to gain his vision, then come what may.

Loki turned back to the solider, nodding him with a blank expression. "Yes of course, see to it that these things are taken into account. Carry on then I'll be back in your midst shortly…"

"Yes My King." With that the solider walked off with sounding steps.

Loki sat there still, his mind mulling over the details of the report brought to him.

_Three weeks…looks like I'll have to remind Selvig the importance of the time that we have here in this damp hole…maybe just a little…encouragement will do…_ Loki thought as he clutched the scepter in his hand, peering into the glowing blue gem, a small smirk following.

Hmm…what a beauty you are…how charm can be truly enticing…"Then somehow, the word 'Charm', had his mind behold a image of the girl with her musical instrument. Her calm appearance in his mind made him look away from the gem to place the scepter at his side, still in the grip of his hand. His head dropped, signing as he tried to erase the mental image.

"Stupid girl, stupid music. Why did I have to stumble upon you…" Loki whispered harshly.

(********)

The clamor of small wheels clattering against the concrete floor was reminiscent to the ears of Mya as she stepped through a grocery store full of a variety of noises and senses that kept her on height. The loud beeps that went off every three minutes from the registers, the light music the stereos on the ceiling released, the voices and tones people made as she walked past them, the temporarily smell of a chemical cleaning agent that rose off of the floor. Every time she stepped out of her door there was always something new for her discover, yet, always impossible for her to reach.

"Ok what else you need? Detergent? Soap? Sanitary Napkins?" asked Jessica, a friend of Mya who was helping her shop in the store.

Mya clung to Jessica's arm while her other hand held onto a skinny cane. Mya nodded. " Yeah I definitely need some Kotex."

"Ok. Come on over this way…" Jessica said, leading Mya over to an aisle that comprised of womanly necessities, pushing the cart to a stop in front of a row of different Sanitary Napkins.

"You know the one's I get."

"Yeah Mya…you know me have a little faith…" Jessica said, feeling Mya's dubiousness as she reached for a bag of sanitary napkins and throwing it in the cart.

"Yeah sure it's just that I constantly get flashbacks of when I bled through my Kotex because you got the ultra thin last time you went shopping for me, alone…"

"Oh yeah I remember," Jessica said, grimacing at the image she saw a month ago, " wasn't a pretty sight either."

Mya snorted, chuckling as she tugged on her friend's arm. "And that's why I am here to prevent my own catastrophe…which you are a part of."

"Hey I'm a good blind guide you just don't know what's good until it's gone," Jessica said as a jest, staring at Mya's big black glasses with a smirk.

Mya looked in her direction, pursing her lips in thought. Mya shook her head with a formed grin.

"Uhm, yeah no comment."

"Hey! Don't tempt me to trip you."

"Okay that's not funny," Mya said, a solemn expression on her face.

Jessica laughed, not realizing a skinny cane raising up behind her.

Ten minutes passed by as they made their way out of the store and into the parking lot. Jessica started putting the bags in the back of her car while Mya tied up the bags so nothing would fall out. Mya could not stand to just stand around being useless while other people did work for her. She even detested people doing her own grocery shopping, yet she knew her limits. Tying the bags up made her feel good about herself. Doing nothing would only make her feel worse.

(********)

"So Mya I know a guy who's into blind girls."

"Really? So he can take advantage of them?"

Jessica laughed, shaking her head as she eased the pressure on the petal to a stop. The red light glowed above the intersection while people crossed the busy street, swamping the time they had in the day before it ringed out.

"Mya, Mya, Mya…"Jessica said, repeating Mya's name in a light tittering voice, peering at her with stern eyes.

"Why won't you get with someone who wants to take care of you?"

The warm breeze circulated in the car with a mixture of soft cool air discharging out of the car vent. Mya felt the chilly gush land in a circle onto her arm. She closed it off, the prickly cold skin warming up in the natural mild environment.

Jessica zoomed at the sight of the green light, still in wait for a response. The warm air gently lifted Mya's curls as Jessica sped off. It felt good on Mya's soft skin.

"Must I always remind you Jess. I am incapable to date."

"You're a good independent women I know that, but still…"

Mya sighed as she rested her elbow by the open window, supporting her head by her hand.

Ugh this again…

"Do you want to live all alone for the rest of your life? To be all blind and all alone?"

"I'll be in a nursing home by then."

"Mya I'm serious. What if something happened to your brother or me, or your father? Who could you really trust then?"

"Ah geez Jess. You sound like the mother I never had."

Jessica looked at her with sad eyes, a small lump forming inside of her throat as she turned away back to the road. It was quiet for a few moments before anyone said anything. The lump hardened. Jessica broke the string.

"You know Mya, you're fine being single now. Yeah it's good not to rush," Jessica said, her mind remembering her past high school life. How it felt good to just run through every thing she first encountered. To not listen, to do everything her way and when it came to boys, well, she was crazy for them. But she knows now that was all they were, just funny little boys.

It was silent in the car for the rest of the way; an odd and awkward bowl of silence that was filled with the screech of tires and the blowing wind. Mya felt this and her nerves went on a spiral.

Of course it didn't make sense for Mya to be alone. Even she knew that. She wasn't a fool. Of course she wanted to be with someone who would love her, but that was out of her field of experience. The thought of dating scared her and she didn't just trust anyone right at the get go. Would he like how she looked? She doesn't even know how she looked like. There were only faded memories of seeing herself in a mirror twelve years ago with small glasses on her nose that she wasn't quite used to, her hair brushed into a high bun, a white tank top and blue jeans covering over her body that complemented her hips and butt. Her body was still going through puberty then. Now she was twenty-three. How does she look now?

Appealing, Mya hoped. No one else ever told her otherwise.

Normal people would look at the outer appearance of a person and judge them from there. That was just how people were; even Mya could vouch for that. But she been blind for the last twelve years, she has no choice but to look at the inner person and she been quite used to it.

Within the next five minutes Jessica parked the car in front of the beige colored two-flat apartment. As she placed her foot out of the door Mya interrupted her.

"Jessica, wait…"

Jessica stopped and looked at her, a mark of confusion on her face.

"What?"

Mya smiled, tilting her head to the side as her eyes veered upward behind her black glasses.

"Well, I guess I could at least meet the guy. I'll think about it."

Jessica's eyes grew wide at her response, her mouth opening to a smile.

"What?! Why-what made you change your mind?!"

Mya shrugged, leaning her head to the side by the window.

"I don't know…but I still said I'll think about it so it's no guarantee…"

"Yeah well, that "no guarantee" might just turn into a yes," Jessica said, a smile playing on her lips as she scooped out of the car, opening the trunk to get the bags.

"Hey don't push it!"

(********)

The weather was very mild that day for most of the people in the city, despite the fact there being one being who differed from the rest. To Loki's mind it was bearable, though he preferred there to be a small chill in the air. Watching people walk by wasn't actually the scene he was expecting to see in Central Park that day. On a sturdy bench sat the God of Lies. He wondered why he was there in the first place.

To watch filthy mortals go about their business?

No.

To commit some mischievous acts on passerby's?

No. But it was quite entertaining, succeeding in forming forty-eight pranks within an hour, all from his seat. Loki was on a role. But no that wasn't the reason for him being there.

Loki glanced left and right, waiting for his ears to hear the sound of an instrument he heard the other day. It's been three hours he's been sitting and waiting, listening to voices of people and the birds singing in trees. Everything else he heard except the instrument, and seen everything else except for the girl.

Loki groaned, his patience wearing thin as he looked down at his lap. He couldn't stay for long and was now questioning his motives.

Why am I here anyway…I should actually be perceiving the base…

Loki frowned, grabbing the end of the scarf that hung over his shoulders that draped into his lap, observing the dark colors and picking at it out of boredom. He knew why he was there. Yes it was true he should be observing the base, but even that was rather dull. He needed some amusement and pleasure, something he thought he could get there.

_Ah Loki what's wrong with you…melodies isn't what you're striving for here…_ Loki thought, sighing.

_No Loki. You are here to enslave mankind. You must stay on track and aim for the bigger picture at hand…not a pathetic girl with an instrument…_

With that Loki stood up from his seat, walking off with encouraging thoughts in his mind as he made a guy on a skateboard trip to ease his building angst.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did because it was fun writing this chapter. Please leave reviews :) They don't even have to be long **

**Choi!**


	4. Dangerous Encounters

_***Disclaimer: Marvel characters belong to Marvel***_

**_*Reviews Please~*_**

* * *

It was finally Friday. Bryan promised Mya that he would take her to the park today to play her violin. Most of the time she would just go to collect some cash in case she was low on money or if someone had requested her, but this time she wanted to go just for the fun of it and also to get just smell some fresh air. She was always in her small apartment, which she blamed herself for having visual impairment.

Mya woke up at 10:45a.m to get ready for the day ahead. She washed up and made herself breakfast, feeding Alex along the way. Listening to the weather forecast she knew exactly what to wear for that day. Even though she couldn't see her clothing all that well she had them organized in her drawers in separate sections of colors and brands of outfits. She used her fingers to determine how they looked like in her mind, which Jessica helped in the manner of describing how the clothes looked when they went shopping together. The only way that she was sure the clothes she had picked matched or looked good on her was if she had someone with her to tell her so. But a lot of the times no one was there to see her changing sessions, so she had to be her own judge and use her memory and sensory skills to be her guide. Confidently in her mind she chose a simple black tank top and blue jeans, adding a green and gray scarf around her neck as an accessory and a woodened bracelet on her wrist. Mya posed in front of her bedroom mirror, her eyes failing to focus on the blurred person in front of her. She smiled in spite of that, fluffing out her curls out of habit and placing a hand on her hip. Even for a blind person, she knew how to look good.

When it struck 11:48a.m she decided to go out and sit on the porch with Alex at her side on the short concrete staircase. There she was listening to two things. She nodded her head to the sound of soft rock and R&B with an earplug in one ear and the other out, mixing the environment and instruments of procession in her head that she used to paint a picture from her imagination. She felt the weather was nice on her skin, feeling the sun was high enough that it spewed gentle heat onto her body. She loved the warmth of the sun, not to mention the beauty of the sky. She sure was fortunate to be born to see the beauty the world had to offer, something she took for granted until her blindness crept in.

Mya felt a vibration from her cell phone in her pants pocket with a voice emitting from it saying, _"Bryan is calling…"_ Thanks goodness they had special cell phones for the blind.

She hurriedly snatched it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mya. How you feeling?"

"Ah good, just waiting here for you to pick me up."

A few seconds passed with no answer. She heard Byan's breath make a sigh through the phone. Mya tensed.

"Uhm Mya…I don't think I can take you today…"

Mya's eyebrows arched, her heart speeding up from Bryan's disturbing news.

"And why not?"

"I can't get off of work today until 4:00, so I won't be back till 4:45 or sooner. Unless you want to wait for me that long it's up to you. But I'll probably be too tired to take you then."

Mya's lips pouted, her mind going blank as to ideas or thoughts.

"Mya?"

"Oh huh?"

"What you wanna do?"

"Uhmm…I don't know… I…" Mya said blankly, taking her glasses off as she rubbed her eyes.

Alex licked her toes that stuck out of her sandals, making Mya feel comforted by his affectionate licking. Mya petted him, smiling in his direction. Then an idea struck her mind.

"Mya? I'm on break here and I'll have to-"

"You know what Bryan I'll just go to the park anyway. Just sit there on my bench and eat ice cream or something," Mya said, cutting Bryan off from his sentence.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I have to get out of this apartment one way or another today and you are not going to ruin it for me," Mya said, grinning in a teasing way.

"Okay. Fine. Just be careful," Bryan said in small chuckles.

"Alright. I'll walk there and back. Talk to you later."

"Okay later. And call me when you get there and back home. Bye."

"Bye."

(********)

"Agent Clint. Do you know of any small stringed instruments that provides high and low pitches for ears of observers?"

A trooper was sent for Clint about Loki summoning him for inquires. Clint had thought it was in relation to the weapons that had just arrived or the need of more inmates that he was responsible for. Clint figured it was crowded enough but did his job with no complaints, also in recognition with Loki's vision of a more equal subjugated world. But the thought never popped into his mind that he would be questioned about musical instruments. Surprise for him there, for he searched into his jumbled mind for an answer.

"Uhm, well sir, I'm no expert in musical theatre but the instruments that pop into my mind is the violin and viola, sir," Clint said, not exactly sure if his answers were satisfied to Loki's interest.

_Violin and viola…?_

Loki was in deep thought, his eyes soft as he remembered the way the music was played that flowed through him like a wet stream. It spoke to him. Somehow it related to him. It disheartened him that he didn't get the chance to hear the girl's music yesterday, so he only craved it even more. Trying to push it out of his mind didn't help. But now he knew of the two instruments through the knowledge of Clint. But which one did she use? Violin or Viola? If Loki could figure it out which one he probably didn't need the girl at all to hear it from. Or, if quite possible, he could take her instead and play to him anytime he wanted. And for Loki, he always got what he wanted.

His back was to Agent Clint so he turned around to face him, his hands held together behind his back with his head held high. "As it were yesterday I will be off monitoring the city for a few hours while I need to you look after the things taken place here. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good we're understood then."

In cloaked form, Loki made his made way to Central Park. Every time he arrived he made sure it was exactly the same time he had been there the other day; he thought 3:00p.m would be good, but for him to be avid he got there at 2:30p.m

When he neared towards the bench where the girl had stationed her performance the other day, to his upsetting surprise there were three younger people who have taken her place on the bench.

Loki huffed, perturbed by the fact that there was no sight of the girl or the man with her, including the animal that was with them as he searched in the park. Before this he had been searching for a good fifteen minutes, looking for any female woman with a curly head of hair and black glasses, but maybe that wasn't enough. There were so many women with the girls resemblance and the park was bigger then he imagined. She probably came earlier and he just missed her musical act.

This stressed Loki.

All of this seeking for an Easter Egg was dismaying and was keeping him off track of his goal. And that was not a good thing. Perhaps the music wouldn't be all he had hoped for, and now he was out here in this filthy park looking for a girl for no reason at all.

Loki shook off his earlier motives and decided that he should be getting back to the base. Perhaps the new shipment of scientist had arrived that he's been hoping for.

Loki turned, stepping back into a motion of steps down the path. His feet made only six steps when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and observed a tree, the tree he had used as a hiding spot from the girl the first day he spotted her. There at its trunk he saw a girl sitting on the grass, eating ice cream with a fawn colored animal lying at her side. His eyes narrowed, noticing the girl having curly dark hair and light brown skin in appearance. She wore dark glasses and a green and gray scarf around her neck.

_Could it be?_ Loki mused, stepping up to her side, still uncertain if his guess was correct.

After rushing past the tree a few times earlier, his mind was finally registering the sight in front of him. He found the girl. A rush of relief splashed his core, smirking to himself for not giving up on his small hunt, even though he pretty much did give in before he unintentionally spotted her. So what?

Loki went in front of her, standing where she could clearly see him if he was not invincible. She sat in the shade of the tree, the leaves flowing from the gentle breeze that cascaded faded sunlight onto her small form in small and big patches.

_Did she always wear glasses…?_ Loki thought, for some unknown reason, having the urge to look at her eyes.

How could I be so blind when she was right here all the time… but even if she lacks in having the instrument with her today…

The fact she didn't have the instrument with her disappointed Loki. Even so, to finally find the wielder of such a tool was stupendous all the same. He wasn't sure when she was going to leave or even himself. He didn't come all this way to find the woman and then just leave her there to go home. No, instead he was going to follow her home. In order for him to know what to do with her he had to survey her gestures and see if she was really worth the trouble of searching for. He could so easily take her now, but there were so many people about that a public display would ruin his concealment. He'd rather do it unseen and with more grace. He wasn't ready to be found, not yet. Loki sat at the side of the tree on Mya's right, waiting for her to move.

Mya enjoyed her stay at the park; She played a little ball with Alex, got ice cream, walked around the area with Alex as her guide and listened to a guitarist in the area. Her loneliness had practically desisted.

It was now 3:30p.m. When she got home she was thinking of calling Jessica to tell her about the new clothing store that had opened up in the mall, for she's been dying to go there on the weekend. Then there was a ringing in her head. Her eyes widened, having the urge to stop walking.

"Alex Wait!" Mya commanded, feeling the dog's pull on the harness cease.

"Good boy," Mya said, praising him as she pulled out her phone, speaking to the electronic device to call Bryan's phone. "Okay boy this won't take long…"

Loki watched how Mya handled her four-legged pet as she told it what to do and where to go. When she commanded it to go "Home" at the park he was rather amazed at her superiority. Even though the animal was a lesser being, it was astoundingly smart. She was its master and her show of dominance surprised him. If only he could show his ways of supremacy over the entire earth right now, it would be a glorious age. But then again, he wondered why she told the animal where to go when she should be the one taking the lead in the first place. It sometimes looked like she was about to run into a wall or a pole but the dog would sway her to left or right. Why was the animal taking the lead and not she? It was a paradox and he didn't understand. Perhaps she was lame? Good thing he decided to observe her instead of just take her on the spot.

Loki was behind her, only a few feet away from her position in the middle of the sidewalk where she stopped at. There weren't a lot pf people walking by in the region they had arrived in. He wondered how far her home was, for the street was starting to look more like a neighborhood with tall homes that had multiple doors and windows stamped onto them. He noticed she had put something to her ear and spoke into it. He discerned her movements and figured she was speaking into some kind of foreign communication device. He stayed put with his hands in his jacket pockets, not wanting to get super close to her this time.

Something in him ticked. He felt a negative disturbance in the air. He turned, looking around his environment for something that didn't seem right. Then it hit him. A man dressed in black clothing came out of a hidden alley towards the girl in a hurried fashion. Loki's reflexes kicked into gear as he watched the man hold something up to her midsection, the girl frightened while the animal barked for her protection.

_This surely was not what I was expecting…_

Mya's face was heated like a flame, her heart speeding like a run away train as a man shouted insolent language at her, his big hand firmly holding her shoulder while the other held a gun to her stomach, sticking her in the gut. His strength was unbearable and it felt like the extra pressure on her muscles was going to kill her. She winced in pain, trying to hold herself up instead of crumbling to the ground. If she struggled she didn't know what the man would do and she couldn't see for heck. Her glasses had fallen off but she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at the man that possessed her. She had dropped her phone on the ground and she could hear Bryan's voice yelling her name from it. The man kicked it in the street. She could hear Alex barking at the events, growling at the man that held his master.

"Shut up!" the man yelled, the gun pulled form her stomach towards the dog. Mya opened her eyes, knowing whom the gun was directed to from the man's shout.

"Don't…!" Mya yelled, pushing the man as hard as she could before the gun went off, the shot echoing throughout the neighborhood like a small firecracker. The man gave a disgruntled painful shout as he tumbled backward from her defensive force, feeling a stabbing onto his chest from an extra might that had been brought onto him.

"Alex!Alex!?" Mya yelled in distraught, bending her body down with her hands reaching forward to feel for any type of furry life form. Tears streamed down her warm cheeks, her head pounding from the emotional turmoil that she was going through. She never thought this would ever happen to her, it was so sudden, so surreal. And why a blind person such as herself? The man must have been so low and pathetic to actually attack a disable person.

But wait! Where was the man?

She managed to reach a wall within a few steps, hearing agitated growls to her left that was followed by whimpers. "Alex!? Come here!" Mya yelled, her hands finally feeling a furry sensation in her palms.

Mya smiled, laughing in relief while heaving in big breathes. "Oh Alex you're ok…" she said hugging her dog while he licked her face and shoulders, whimpering in her arms.

Even though she was okay at this point, the violent encounter left her in a distressing state. She sat on the hard dirty ground with her back leaning against the cool wall with an arm over Alex shoulder blades. Her mind felt dead, her timid jumpy movements trying to settle from her trauma. She didn't know what to do at this point. Her phone was gone and she had no way of telling Bryan that she was okay. Or was she? Mya held her stomach where the man lanced the gun into, her fingers caressing the irritated skin that had been bruised.

"Wretched mortal…" Loki said, his eyes filled with scorn as he spatted at the man who lied dead near a green dumpster in the alley from which he came, his disfigured body splayed out like a rug on a floor. Loki had ran up to the man before he could do any further damage to the girl, disarming his weapon and piercing a dagger into his chest. Blood spewed onto the man's black shirt as it trickled out onto the grubby ground that mixed in with its contents. Loki's eyes were hardened, his upturned smirk dangerously sadistic as he turned his back to the dead figure, walking out of the alley in leisure while spotting the girl near the wall that he had initially saved. As he came out he saw the girl's head spun in his direction, her darkened eyes wide as a stray cat are in the moonlight. Apparently his quiet steps weren't quiet enough.

Mya's enhanced ears heard soft footsteps come from her left, making her head turn in the direction of the strange life form foreign to her. Her eyes were big circles, her vision blurred horrifically from the shaded region she was in. Her nerves where blasting though her distressed body as she shouted, "Who's there!?"

Loki's demeanor changed as he stared at the girl's anguished state; her dark hair was tussled from the struggle and her hand was gripping the region the weapon practically impaled her, while her big eyes spoke chilling dismay. A pale light of sympathy crept into his soul, his eyelids heavy as he took a step towards her.

"It's alright girl I'm not here to harm you in any way," Loki said, trying to be as gentle as possible with the impersonation of a soft voice. She was alarmingly fragile.

Mya flinched back, her arm tightening around Alex's body. "You stay away from me you creep!"

Loki smiled, tittering tenderly at her assuming projection. "My dear it is not I who attacked you. When I saw the bandit get a hold of you I jumped right in and got rid of him. For you have to lie in suspicion no more…"

Mya stared at him, unsure whether to believe his statements or not. Her encounter had left her in wariness and distrust, though, his voice did sound different from the man who did assault her; This man's voice sounded more British than the other man's husky deep voice. His tone of voice seemed feigned.

_What do I do…?_

Loki stepped closer, reaching his hand out her to. "Please take my hand. You can trust me really…" Loki said, his insides filled with unease and discomfort as he masked his exterior concern.

_Why did it have to be me…_

Mya's eyes captured the dark shape out in front of her, wondering whether to listen to him or not. He says he just saved her life. If she accepted his trust then what? He was a stranger and could take advantage of her if he wanted to. It was hard to decide. Then the stranger spoke.

"You're hurt are you?"

Mya's mouth opened ajar lightly, swallowing as she rubbed her bruised skin.

"Yes…"

Loki held a small grin. "Well then, I can fix that up for you. But first you need to take my hand and trust me."

Mya felt she had no choice. She really needed to get home. She was tired, achy and desperate at this point, even hurt. She couldn't stay there on the sidewalk while being blind and bruised up. She wanted to see her brother.

Mya sighed, grabbing a hold of the man's hand while he hoisted her up to his chest. Loki took note of how short she was and her small structure, her head reaching only up to his collar bone as she stared into his chest, not looking at his face. The frightened features on her face haven't cleared yet.

"It's okay girl you need to be not afraid. I'll take you home if you wish…" he said, still holding her small hand in his.

She still didn't look up at him.

"I…I uuh…" Mya stammered, her eyes finally veering up at the pale face she couldn't see. "Thank you for saving me…"

Loki stared at her shaded caramel face, her big brown eyes having a tint of gratitude as a small, faint grin formed on her pouty lips. His stomach churned.

"Surely."

Mya looked back down while her hand slipped out of the man's hand, massaging Alex on the head who wagged his tail at her touch. "You'll really take me home?"

"Yes, I said I would, even healing your wound if you'll like."

"How? You a medic or something?" Mya asked, doubtfulness in her words as she clutched the hurt region on her torso, its pain escalating when she tried to stretch her arms.

"Well I could massage it better."

"You sure? That sounds painful."

Loki smiled. "Trust me it'll work."

Mya sighed. "Alright then. Take me home."

(********)

Mya's apartment was only two blocks away from where she was assaulted. She tried to cloud her suspicion as the stranger who saved her life walked at her side. She didn't tell him her address, for Alex could show them the way to her home. Loki thought it to be odd. Her eyes looked different from other people he had seen. Sometimes her eyes would look pass him like she wasn't looking at him, like they were unfocused. The developing question came up to his mouth.

"What is wrong with your eyes?"

"Excuse me?" Mya said, her head failing to turn at the sound of his voice.

"Your eyes. Your vision seems to be off."

Mya chuckled half-heartedly, her lips mending together at his ridiculous question and assertion.

"That's because I'm blind."

"Blind? What is that?" Loki asked, the word sounding very familiar to his ears, yet foreign. He knew how dumb he must be sounding to the girl.

"It's when you can't see. 20/200 vision or higher. Yep that's what I am…and also the reason why I have this dog here to guide me."

Mya looked in the man's direction with questioning eyes. "How can you not know what blindness is?"

Loki averted her gaze as his heart began to feel ill, his cheeks having a tingling sensation. "Sorry to be lacking in knowledge. But thank you for informing me of the condition. It's just something I don't see that often..." Loki was surprised to have heard of the condition that the girl had, for Asgardians did not experience any human born diseases. Even though he's seen different form's of visual impairment on his own world from injury, none were such made from the person itself. But now that he knows that her vision was impaired he had to figure out another plan for her or something else to do.

Mya giggled at his strange mannerism, waving her hand at him. "Yeah sure…"

Loki peeped at her girlish form, the wall that she held up towards him starting to collapse. Loki held in a smirk.

"How long until we get to your home?"

"Not long now. We should be there in a couple minutes."

Loki nodded. "Okay good."

A few minutes passed and they were in front of the apartment building. Loki observed it in its intricate detail and neutral beige and brown colors that were painted onto the tall building. He presumed that it was big on the inside as he observed its size, standing near the staircase with the girl a step higher then him, leaning on the side of the stairs and gripping the rail behind her. "This whole house is yours?"

"Not exactly. My brother lives upstairs while I live down stairs. And by the way it's not a house it's an apartment building," Mya said, snickering at his cluelessness with her arms crossed.

Loki looked at her, clearing his throat as he tried to hide the mortified expression that snuck behind his cool visage, averting her smiling gaze.

_Okay Loki just shut up now before you ask something else stupid…_

Every question Loki asked only made him feel inferior, as if he wasn't as intelligent as he appeared to be. He wondered what she thought of him. Why did he care?

As Mya stood there on the steps she couldn't help but feel disconcerted by the suggestion of being massaged by the man. She didn't know him all that well and she still lacked trust. And then letting him in her apartment only made her feel more worried. Looks could be deceiving. No, she couldn't allow that. Besides the bruise would heal eventually so she didn't need his help at this point.

"Well anyway sir," Mya said as she clasped her hands, "thank you for taking me home. You don't need to massage me or anything so I'll be okay."

Mya interrupted Loki's thoughts as he looked at her. "What changed your mind?"

Mya shook her head as she grinned sheepishly. "Nothing, uhm, I've bothered you long enough. The bruise with heal it just needs an ice pack and some painkillers. That's all…"

Loki placed his hands behind his back, taking a step closer to her in curiousness.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Mya said, faking a smile as both of her hands griped the rail behind her, her left hand quickly returning to the bruise as if to nurture it while she bit her lip.

Loki's eyes squinted at her, a small grin forming on his face. "It's okay. Just let me see your bruise…"

"No it's alright," Mya said hastily as she felt her heart beginning to thump in a rush.

Loki chuckled as he leaned in, peering at the hand that held the side of her stomach. "Your modesty is admiring. Okay let's make a deal. If you feel uncomfortable in anyway you're allowed to scream. Got it?"

"Heh, can I scream now?" Mya said jokingly, but also seriously at the same time.

Loki shook his head. "No, not now. Lift your shirt up a bit please."

It bugged him how many times he had said _Please_ today. This act he was putting on did irk him to an extent, for he did not like to be put in situations unless absolutely necessary. Was this really essential or worth doing all for the sound of music? Even Loki didn't know, but despite that, the situation was also amusing in some surprising ways.

Mya saw he was determined to heal her contusion, for a "No" was out of the question.

_Geez…this guy is serious?_

She released her other hand on the rail and put it to her shirt, slowly pulling the cloth up to reveal the small bruise as she stood forward in his direction.

Loki inspected the reddened area, his eyes circling the rounded shape the weapon had imprinted on her delicate skin. If she didn't get medical attention soon it would soon form a purple red lump. Ice would help it but what Loki could use would heal instantly.

"Alright, this won't hurt a bit," Loki said, placing his hands on both sides of her hips to steady her. Mya felt a splash of warmth on her face as his touch shocked her self-consciousness.

"Wait! When you get massages do you have to lay down?"

"Most of the time, but for me I got a trick up my sleeve that doesn't require the form to lie down."

Mya nodded, feeling the touch of his slender fingers circling the side of her torso, her small bruise becoming cooler and numb. Mya's body began to feel alleviated the more he moved his fingers against the bruise, the effect serving a small part on her attitude and feelings. The chill she had was replaced with coziness.

"Ah wow, it feels good…" Mya said, her suspicion diminishing into a relaxed state.

"Shh quiet now. Just relax…"

Within a few moments Loki was done healing the wound, surprising Mya by the seemingly disappearance of her discolored skin. Mya was awestruck as a beaming smile was stitched onto her face, her hand feeling for any disturbance of skin tissue on her stomach. It was smooth as a rock being washed over by the sea.

"I can't believe it…how did you do that?"

"Just a secret I got from my mother, not that I'm going to tell…" Loki said, a cocky smirk stamped onto his face. He enjoyed her shocking reaction, observing her response that only fed his ego and demeanor. He prized the smile he put on her face as he pondered over her change in attitude; She seemed more, content and cheerful, even wondering how long it has been since he made any woman smile. It made him feel good for the inside of his chest started to swell, something that he wasn't used to that pecked him to worry.

"Thank you so much I'm really glad you changed my mind."

_And more genuine and sweet_, Loki thought as he nodded. "Of course my dear…" he said with a small bow, knowing his acting skills were going over board, but didn't care at the moment for it entertained him to manipulate twirled a piece of her hair in her finger, smiling shyly as she spoke further. "I forgot to ask but what is your name?"

Loki grinned. "Ah I'm glad you asked. My name is Loki. What might yours be?"

"Mya Morson. Nice to meat cha."

"Nice name, I'll be sure to remember it."

"Likewise…"

Loki nodded, smiling hesitantly as he observed his environment and the time he had used up.

_I believe its time for me to get going now_. _Playtime is over for me for I've already wasted enough time here. _

"Well Mya, I guess I should heading off now."

Mya listened to his voice, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah alright. Thanks again for everything and please stop by some time."

"It'll by my pleasure…" Loki said, stepping away from Mya while Mya listened to the fading footsteps he left behind.

Mya bit her lip as she sat down next to Alex on the steps, petting his warm back with downcast eyes. "Interesting guy, huh Alex?" Alex licked her arm in response, his panted breath tingling Mya's skin. Despite the warm feeling Loki had help her to experience, she couldn't help but feel dissatisfied. Something about him interested her. What could it be? And the way he displayed his mannerism it seemed so hoaxed.

_First way of leaving off of a good first impression, and he had to spoil it, right from the beginning…_


	5. A Wilting Flower

_**Sorry it took me forever. I went camping on the weekend so I wasn't able to submit when I wanted to, but here is the next chap!**_

_**Please tell me what you think~**_

_***Disclaimer: All Marvel characters belong to Marvel***_

* * *

It was always weird waking up in the morning with things on your mind. At first you were dreaming of a world of your own, your mind stirring up adventures in your head, like for example, running through a small castle with your mom and dad who went psycho and wanted to eat your brains out, and the next thing you know your mind awakes to blurred images in your head. Images that were more thought provoking then the dream. In the morning when Mya would awake from sleep, her mind would drift from thinking about her dreams to the man who saved her life that day. Her eyes couldn't decipher how he looked like, only that the faint colors that she could see was a pale white face and black dark long hair, black cloth around his neck and a gray jacket covering his upper body; this was her best guess. Something about him, she figured was something familiar. Aloof he seemed, despite the way he carried himself on their first meeting. She could feel it in his voice and the way he spoke, partly sincere. He had a yin and yang to him and she didn't know what it was. She wanted to know, only hoping to see him again soon.

Mya stretches her arms and legs out, yawning as she ruffled the covers she lied under while rubbing the dried crust from out of her eyes. She sniffs, blinking up at the ceiling.

_I'll definitely do it today. Have no fear Mya you can do this_, Mya thought, speaking in her mind about the feat she would pull today. Her brother would have a fit. Mya's ears heard a loud ring come from the small hallway, her heart jumping as she raised her body up and turned her head towards her bedroom door. Alex barks could be heard throughout the small space, Mya catching the dull sound of the pads of his feat as she quickly reaches on the side of her bed for the watch that sat on the small side table, reading it with her finger. _12:58p.m_

_Crap_!

Mya leaps out of bed, rummaging through her wallet for the money she been saving to pay her rent. She grabs her gown from off her bed and puts it on, while also grabbing her robe for extra coverage. The doorbell rings again.

_I'll be there in a sec! _

Mya slips on her comfy house shoes and rushes to the door, her arms reached out to make sure she doesn't run into anything. She makes it to the entrance of the two-flat apartment, meeting the warm breezy air that billowed her senses. She smiles at the person in front of her, her eyes open to only darkness behind her dark shades.

"Hi. Sorry I just got out of bed."

"Yes I can tell by the outfit you've conjured up," Mrs. Gains said, eyeing the hand that held the funds for her to collect. Mya could smell the perfumy stench the lady gave off that mixed with her human musk. It was always the same for it struck Mya's nose every time. Mrs. Gains was a witty woman who seemed to lack humor from onlookers. Her seemingly reeking demeanor had annoyed Mya, despite how she "supposedly" well treated her for the last two years. Was it because she had a shell of pity because of her blindness? Even Mya didn't have the answer, but knew she had a heart.

"Here you are," Mya said, handing Mrs. Gains the envelope with the money inside.

Mrs. Gains takes it from her and peeps inside, staring back at Mya with the dull insipid features of a fifty-one year old lady, small wrinkles stretched as she spoke in monotone. "Thank you Mya. Have a nice day."

"You to as well," Mya said as she heard Mrs. Gains footsteps descend from the porch.

Mya sighs, closing the door as she goes into the kitchen with Alex following her steps, tongue out with a growling stomach.

"I know boy I'm sorry…" Mya says as she pulls out the dog food, commencing her regular morning routine.

As Mya poured the food into the bowl the house phone began to ring. Mya looked up, putting the heavy bag on the side of the counter and grasped the phone off the hook. She answered, hearing the warm voice that she prized as she smiled, her body leaning back onto the countertop.

"Hello my little princess."

"Hi daddy. How's your trip in Florida going?"

"Ah it's going great. I just wish you and Bryan was here. The hotel is big and clean and I was just at Epoch yesterday. I forgot how much fun that place was, except for the sores my feet are feeling just about now."

"Oh really? Sounds like you're having a good time. Not the sores I mean."

"Yeah I am. You know I can still remember the time you threw up on one of those rides…which one was it again?"

"Dad stop talking about that do you know how long ago that was?" Mya said, the conversation drifting her into that nostalgic memory of when she was a little girl, screaming and throwing up from a ride she was on at Universal Studios. Just a horrible recollection of her for she felt so embarrassed that she wanted to go back to the hotel and die. She was so young.

"Yeah well…anyway how's it going over there? Anything surprising come up since I've been gone?"

"Uh…well, nothing really that you have to be concerned about, "

Mya said as she bit her lip, a little on edge by that fact that she was attacked last Friday and refused to tell her dad about it. He was on a nice vacation in Miami Florida. She didn't want to worry him about anything. He needed to relax and enjoy himself.

"Okay, well I was just checking up on you Mya. I'll call you again soon. Today I'm going to a spa," he said, his voice full of excitement from the plans he had.

Mya smiled, nodding. "Yeah okay dad. Be safe and I love you."

"I love you to Mya. You be careful to. Bye."

"Bye." Mya hung up the phone, pondering over the safe caution her dad said to her.

_Be safe he says…it seems nothing in this world is safe for long…_

Then Loki came up in her mind, wondering if something were to happen to her again out in the street would he come to her aid like he was some sort of silent hero. Mya laughed at the thought, thinking that her imagination was getting the best of her. "Yeah right, only in your dreams Mya…"

Two hours passed. When Bryan had got home from work he took Mya to Central park to play her violin again. Mya's hasn't been back to the park since last Friday and now that she was back playing all the energy that had boiled up in her gut had gushed out during her performance. Mya's enjoyment was evident as she played her most prized instrument, the people who watched her being gauzed into the soft and sturdy melodies like water. Her gentle grin never faded as her hand caressed over the strings with her elongated bow, a tug that people felt to stop and look at a person who enjoyed what they love.

After an hour and a half had passed Mya and Bryan was packing up. Bryan collected the money from Mya's violin case that people had tossed in for the act. Mya held onto Alex's harness as she waited for Bryan, hearing his movements and the sound of the plugs being unplug from the amplifier. Mya swallowed, anxious as her heart speed quickened to the imaginary reaction Bryan would give as she spoke her daring statement. She took a deep breath, trying to lower her apprehensive nerves as she held her head up high, taking her glasses off to show her determination. "Bryan I'm going to walk home."

Bryan paused his actions, his head turning up in Mya's direction with squinting eyes that bared confusion. He stood up off the ground, rubbing his nose in disturbance as he placed his hands on his hips. "What?"

"I'll say it again, Bryan I'm walking home today."

Bryan rubbed his temples as his stress increased. "Mya? What has gotten into you? Don't you not remember what happened last time you walked home all alone?" Bryan said, trying to keep his tone as gentle as he could without getting loud with her. Mya told him what had happened to her that day and about the man who saved her life. Bryan's suspicion and worry rose as his brotherly instincts summoned to become more anxious about her when she would leave the house alone, or even when she stayed in the house unaccompanied. He even tried to command Mya not to walk by herself as if he was a father figure and she was the child. Mya just laughed at him.

"Byran please. I know exactly what I'm doing," Mya said, her voice stern with confidence as she spoke. "I am not going to live in fear of walking alone and someone trying to sneak up on me without me noticing. This type of thing happens everywhere and at anytime, but that does not mean that has to stop you from doing what you want or need to do."

Her strong words didn't go unnoticed, even though she hid the dread she still had of someone else trying to attack her, but now she knew she couldn't keep that fear from plaguing her mind. She had to push it out once and for all and her doing this little exercise would help her, for she knew what her mind needed.

Mya crossed her arms, her ears perked at the stillness of Bryan's voice. "And besides, I got mace I ordered from off the internet I can use," Mya said as she held up her keychain, a small-elongated mace spray attached to it with the resemblance of a skinny black flashlight.

"When you get that?"

"Two days ago."

Bryan shook his head as his arms fell to his sides, his facial features in dismay as he rubbed his nape. "Mya I still don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh Bryan, lighten up. I already called Jessica to come by the apartment when I got there. She's going to take me shopping. Come one Bryan please don't be a worrywart," Mya said, grinning to ease his worry as she reached for Bryan's arm to hug it.

Bryan peered from Mya's affectionate form to look up, sighing as he gave in to Mya's sneaking charms.

"Fine Mya, whatever…"

"Ha! Then it's settled!"

"Yeah yeah just be careful. Call me when you get to the house."

"Yeah I will."

Bryan had helped Mya choose a different route to and from the park that was considered to be _safer_ according to Bryan's standards, particularly where there was a lot more people in the area who would then see things taken place. Bryan still had hoped that Mya would never use the path, but his hopes were dashed as soon as he watched her stroll down the trail. Bryan sighed, her fading form blending in with the few people walking around her.

_Mya…please be safe. I can't stand having two women disappearing from my life…_

Bryan pursed his lips, his eyes veering away as he walked to the right in search of his car on the curb while holding the amplifier and violin case in his arms.

(********)

Alex pulled Mya lightly on the sidewalk, remembering the landmarks Mya had set for him to sniff and turn to when he spotted the correct building or fence. He avoided ditches and poles for Mya's well being in turn to hear Mya's sweet praises and commands. They walked for a good ten minutes, the different sounds that the environment breached had the small hairs on Mya's back stand, her ears being her eyes for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Hearing the sounds of horns and tires rubbing off the ground were considered normal to Mya, not to mention the voices of different ages of people near and far away from her. She knew danger when she heard it and the fact she failed to notice the mugger hiding in the corner was because of her lack of focus; she was calling Bryan at that time and that was when he got her when she was inattentive to her surrounds. But she was planning to stay on top of her game today and promised herself that nothing would distract her. She was now ten more minutes from her apartment, but as she walked on something in her head began to pique her to no end.

"Alex wait!"

Alex stopped pulling, his head turning in Mya's direction for her guidance. "Good boy…" Mya said, her dubious feeling turning into paranoia as her ears caught on the form of a being nearby. She's been feeling this unusual presence for the last five minutes and its been staring to bug her. She knew there were other people passing by, yes, but none of them was like the one that's been following her, for she could some how decipher the sound of foot steps from one person to another that were either near or grossly far from her. She couldn't sense any other person strolling by her except this one and it left a chill oozing down her neck as to how familiar it felt to her. It couldn't be the same person who attacked her last Friday could it?

Her eyebrows arched as her ears listened to the light steps that seemed too invincible to be heard. It made her heart jump as her body spun, holding up the spray of mace in the direction of the concealed person.

"Whoever you are stop following me!" Mya yelled in defense, her thumb switching the safety cap off on the small textured container.

"I got this and I'm not afraid to use it!" Mya growled while Alex nudged Mya's leg with his nose. _It's okay Alex…_

Then out of nowhere a recognizable scent snuck up into Mya's nose, Mya flinching at the voice that it came from.

"Wow. I am surely impressed by how easily you have recognized my sly presence my dear Mya…" a man said, his footsteps louder than before as he sauntered up to Mya leisurely.

Mya's eyes widened as her ears recognized the sound of the man's voice. "Lo-Loki?!"

"Yes yes it is I…"

Mya's grip on the mace container loosened as she tilted her head to the side, still flabbergasted at the easiness of meeting Loki again. She didn't really quite expect to find him any time soon so this was a mere treat for her to find. Or was it him who found her?

"So it was you. You was the one who was following me?"

Loki was pretty surprised himself. She knew that someone was following her, even though that someone was him who had actually clouded his presence from others. How could she have known?

Loki smiled. "Well actually to clear your doubts, I saw you playing your instrument at the park a few minutes ago. I guess I decided to surprise you…"

Mya beamed as she relaxed her arm that held the mace, folding her arms with her hip popped out to the side. "Wow, I can't believe I have my very own stalker. Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse."

Loki grinned sheepishly, averting her witty gaze at the reality of the matter. "No I'm nothing like that believe me when I tell you."

"Ah Loki I'm just teasing, and besides, now I know that you like my music."

"Yes. It is rather beautiful to my ears," Loki said with an affirmed nod, his answer as sincere as it could possibly be.

"Well thank you sir," Mya said as she held out her elbow to him. "You don't mind walking me home do you?"

Loki held in his cynical doubts as he gently wrapped his arm in the wring of her elbow, a small grin displayed on his face.

"Of course."

They were within five minutes of walking in a sedate state, careful and unhurried. To Mya it was nice and relaxing, elated that Loki was walking her home again, the man who had saved her life. Unanswered questions started to fill her mind as to who he was and what he did for a living. He had a rather quiet demeanor and she wanted to open his shell. Mya cleared her throat.

"So, where exactly do you live? Do you live nearby?"

Loki looked at her as the answer to her question popped into his head. "Oh no. I live pretty far from here."

"Where? Still in the city thought right?"

"Not exactly. Maybe an hour from here."

"Hmm, that is pretty far. Suburbs? So you work out here?"

"No. I am simply visiting relatives."

"Ahhh, for how long?"

"A couple of weeks…"

"Oh, well make sure you come and visit me while you are here in the city, you know just hang out and stuff. I would just love to introduce you to my brother. I told him about you."

The corners of Loki's mouth upturned as he felt a small spark light his insides. "Did you now?"

"Yes of course I had to brag about the man who saved my life…"

Loki's heart felt buoyant, looking away from her as he peered at the ground.

_She bragged about me…why would she? As soon as she finds out of my motives, which will never happen, she would think twice about thinking highly about someone such as me…she shouldn't be so gullible…_

Then her words had struck his chords. He knew he had abolished his conscience a long time ago. Why did it pang him all of a sudden? Her generous attitude towards him made him feel odd which was something he wasn't used to.

Loki blinked, absorbed in his thoughts as he tried to shake the troubling notion in his head. _Such kindness only kills…_

"And so, where do you work?"

Mya's voice brought him out of his line of thought, gazing at her blankly. "Excuse me?"

"I said where do you work?"

"I'm a freelancer."

Mya turned her head slightly in Loki's direction, grinning widely. "Wow so am I, of what though?"

_She sure does ask a lot of questions…_

"Mmmm, consultant," Loki said as he glanced away.

"Ah that's interesting."

"And what do you do?" Loki asked, looking back at her in wonder. "I'm sure it has to do anything with music I assume." He felt he already knew the answer to his question

"Oh well, you'll be surprised. I'm actually a writer."

Loki was baffled at Mya's questionable response. He was so sure she was a musician. "What?"

"Yeah. I write books. I've only done one book so far but I'm already starting on another one."

"Exactly how are you able to complete such a feat with your disabilities?"

"Well I use a computer with a Braille keyboard to type up my stories. But I know a lot of people don't know what blind people are capable of doing. Or probably don't care. And besides I have my friends to help me out anyway."

"Ah really…you must be really clever to be able to adapt to your vulnerabilities."

"Yeah thanks? I'm going to take that as a compliment," Mya said, tittering from unintended amusement.

Loki smirked. "Yes by all means."

Mya let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "You know Loki you seem so interesting. If only I could see your face…"

Loki's eyebrows rose at the sentence Mya uttered, stopping in sequence with her who had halted at a streetlight Alex walked up to. The cars created a comfortable breeze as they zoomed past them. Loki's mouth was partly open as he peeped at Mya's profile still in mystification. She seemed like a free spirit, carefree and untroubled by life that afflicted people to no end. Her visual disabilities had its cons, but that does not stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Such a person w shed to see Loki's face. Loki was dumfounded. But then he wasn't quite astonished by that fact, for then he knew his charms were indeed working on her.

_She's interested in me…that's new. I never would have imagined such kinder words being spoken to me…if they're actually as genuine as they sound…_ Loki shook his head, his skepticism on edge; He couldn't allow room for sentiment.

After a few moments they started walking again. The route Mya took was shorter than the one she used to take, for they were three minutes in walking distance from her apartment. Loki recognized the buildings he passed by as a forgotten question formed in his head. His eyes widened as he took in a big huff, shocked at how his mind overlooked his long delayed question. He looked at Mya with relaxed eyes.

"Mya what is the name of the instrument you play?"

Mya's eyebrows contorted at his question, wondering how in the world you could go on in life without knowing the name of the violin. "Uhm, you know. The violin."

Loki's head lifted up with a lean smile, content as he walked on with his shoulders straightened and neck shown. _Ah the violin. That's what it is called…_

"Ok we're almost there."

"Hmm? Oh right. So tell me, how do you know when you're close to home when you can't see it?"

Mya tilted her head, pondering on how to explain her skill without it sounding too confusing. "Well, different areas have different smells and foundations. Like…" Mya nodded her head to the left, "there is a café right across the street. I can smell it drifting in the region of my apartment…"

Loki's eyes narrowed as he tried to understand the information given to him. "But there are other shops with the same smell. Doesn't it confuse you?"

"Each one has a distinctive smell. To me, that shop has a hazelnut aroma, and the one next to Central Park has a chocolate aroma…see I know it's confusing because a lot of people can't tell the difference because it's so far away…"

"Well I'll have to say that's an extraordinary ability."

"Yeah thanks…"

They stopped in front of the apartment. Mya slipped her arm out of Loki's arm and went up the short staircase with Alex, holding onto the rail as she did so. "Loki I'll be right back. So don't go anywhere," Mya said as she took out her keys, smiling in Loki's direction.

"Yes…" Loki said with a small nod as he put his hands in the pockets, watching her small form enter the building.

A few minutes passed by while Loki waited for Mya. He was leaning his back on the rail, watching people walk by either in leisure or in a demanding pace. He tried to smell for the aroma the coffee shop gave off across the street, only succeeding by an inch of success by the carrying of the wind. Even he couldn't comprehend how she was able to smell something that held a separating distance. He began to wonder did she have any powers she held within her that had to do with her senses. He admitted she was different from other beings he has met, dare he say it, even special. Loki wanted to erase that notion.

_How long will I have to endure this game I've stepped into…_Loki thought, sighing as he held the bridge of his nose. _It's strange. Why am I…?_

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of an opening door as he spun his head in the direction. He looked up, noticing Mya with a skinny white stick in her right hand on the top step. His eyes narrowed.

"Why do you have that in your hand?"

"It's my cane. It helps me to feel my surroundings," Mya said as she lifted it up, spinning it around for Loki to see.

"Ah I see…and your pet?"

Mya shook her head with a shrug. "No I'm not using him right now. Pet's aren't allowed in the mall."

_Mall_?

Loki wanted to ask what a mall was but refrained from asking, remembering the last time he felt when he asked Mya questions about things that should be obvious to citizens. Loki scratched his neck, musing over his question.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Mya lifted up her left wrist, feeling for the watch with her right finger as she spoke. "Well, I'm going to the mall in a few minutes and Alex can't come with me because pet's aren't allowed there. My friend will be picking me up instead and we'll be shopping for a few hours."

"Oh yes yes of course…" Loki said as he remembered his adoptive mother, Frigga. She would have a closet full of lavish silky outfits, clothes fit for a queen such as herself. No doubt, just like the females in Asgard would take to clothes just like a past time, it was the same here on Midgard as well. Of course he wasn't one to get involved in dress, but considered groom and visage to be just as important.

Loki's eyes drifted towards the clothes that were on Mya's body; A long gray sleeveless shirt with a black design in the center, matched with faded blue pants that showed off her curves. His eyes shifted from her arms and neck to find specks of jewelry and bracelets upon her limbs. Her clothes were simple yet elegant enough to catch the attention they deserved. This was the first time he had noticed her body form, small and supple she seemed. He wondered was her hair as soft as it appeared when the wind would gently push it to the side and if her caramel skin were just as smooth as a flower's petal. Her eyes were covered with black dark glasses that gave him an unfulfilling wish to see her brown pupils. His body began to feel tingly that went straight to his moist palms, gazing about her as she sat on the top step in wait. He opened his mouth but closed it tightly, his eyes widened as he turned his gaze away to stare at the ground instead, his back to Mya as he quickly straightened his posture.

_What just happened? _Loki thought, trying to suppress the emotions that had just bubbled forth from his ogle staring. He had to think of something else, something that would rip his unknown sentimental thoughts away.

A sharp whining sound came upon the curb of the street that made both Loki and Mya look up. A red car was parked in front of them with fuzzy reflections from the sun shearing off the pristine doors and dim windows. Loki observed the vehicle and it's unique caliber while noticing a shadowed form inside, folding his arms in interest. _This should do it…_

Mya knew exactly who it was, grinning as she stood up on her two feet to brush her pants of imaginary dirt and grabbing hold of the wide cobbled rail. "Ok this is it…"

Loki averted his attention back to Mya, watching as she descended back down to the sidewalk with her cane poking the steps beneath her. Subconsciously he found himself coming to her aid, grabbing her hand to assist her.

"Here let me help you."

Loki caught her by surprise, making her wince from his unexpected touch that created a sense of warmth in her cheeks.

"Uh ok thanks…" She hid her smile as she let Loki help her down the stairs. Mya heard the car door slam shut that was followed along by footsteps and shaking keys.

"Ah what do we have here," Jessica said as she stopped in front of the pair of people before her. A semblance of a smile was shown on her lips as she looked at the lean man who had helped Mya down the stairs. She folded her arms, observing him up and down in suspicion while he retuned her interest with a clean grin.

"Hey Jess. Oh um, this is Loki. Remember the guy I told you about? The guy who saved me on Friday? Yeah that's him…" Mya said as she spoke in a rushed pace while pointing her finger in Loki's direction.

Jessica felt Mya's enthusiasm, looking at her and back at Loki. "Ohh oh really? So this is the famous Loki I've heard so much about…" Jessica stepped up to them.

Loki could feel her distrust; her eyes burning through him like a burnt match. He didn't flinch one bit, only a smiled that never wavered as he stirred into perfect posture.

"Ah so that is what she says to people? That I'm famous?" Loki glanced at Mya with an adorned expression.

Mya brought her hand to her mouth as her head drifted towards the ground. "Jess…"

Jessica laughed, realizing that she had made Mya embarrassed from her friendly banter. She held out a hand to Loki as she replaced her dubious doubts with placid thoughts of the man who had made her friend fond of.

"Hello! Nice to meet you I'm Jessica. But my friends call me Jess."

Loki bowed slightly with the grabbing of her hand, astonishing Jessica with his peculiar gesture. "I am Loki. Nice to meet you my dear Jessica."

"Uh…thank you…?" Jessica said with raised eyebrows, unsure of the type of reaction she was supposed to give him by means of his gallant attitude. This was new to her, for when Loki had stood back up she took notice of the handsomeness of his face and tall structure, the confidence that shone brilliantly off his presence. She wondered did the temperature increase at that moment.

She crossed her arms as she fumbled over her words, trying to ignore his intense stare. "So so um, Loki. Where do you work?"

"I'm a consultant."

"What type?"

"Communication."

"For how long?"

"Three years."

"Where do you live?"

"Suburbs of here. About an hour away."

"Do you have a wife and kids?"

"No I don't."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not that either."

"Do you have-"

"Jessica!" Mya yelled, more in a hushed tone than loudly, her words covered in annoyance. Startled, both Loki and Jessica snapped their attention back to Mya. "Jess, please give the guy a break!"

"Oh, right…" Jessica said, realizing that she was indeed getting carried away as she touched her clothes and hair. "I am so sorry I have no idea what had gotten into me…"

Mya crossed her arms, rolling her eyes with a sigh. _Every single time…_

Loki waved his hand. "It's alright. I understand the reason for the questions."

Jessica smiled gingerly as she scurried over to Mya, helping her to show the way to the car. "Well it was nice meeting you Loki, but we really need to be going now."

Loki nodded as he watched Jessica help Mya get into the car then Jessica herself get in the car on the other side. Loki's eyebrows were heavy in that instant as he pursed his lips, forsaken by the sight of Mya leaving; it was an ambiguous feeling and he didn't know which one was right. The sliding window caught his eye to find Mya giving him a goodbye wave as the engine started in rumbles.

"Bye Loki, hopefully I'll see you again soon!"

"Goodbye. And be careful."

With that he watched them drive off, stopping at a red sign at the end of the street and continuing on their way.

He had his hands in his pockets, standing there in the same spot with his head towards the ground as he shifted his weight on both legs. The sounds of voices perked his curiosity as he looked up, seeing a couple of people exit a store across the street in a form of merriment on their faces as they strolled along on the sidewalk. He groaned to himself as he slicked his hair back with his hand. _Loki you cannot mess up now. You cannot afford to lose sight of the bigger picture…_ The image was stuck in his head, the image of Mya standing on the staircase in her frail, yet graceful form as he remembered the moment that made him feel so weak and vulnerable that his stomach ached.

He came out that day to listen to the music she would play at the park, his first time coming back out since the incident that day with the bandit. Was it really that bad of an idea for him to go to the park today? He felt so with a fullness of regret as to not think twice of the effect she would give him in the end of their encounter. It was so sudden. He was still in control he countered. He walked off in a huff as he tried to figure out a way to deaden his inner impulsiveness.

(********)

"So really tell me what you think."

Jessica inspected the red shirt that hung from a black hanger in her hand, admiring the glinted squared gems that were glued onto the round collar. She formed a grimace. "Hmm, I don't know. I like the sparkles and the red color but not the way it's formed. Mm it's ugly," Jessica said as she placed the shirt back on the rack and went through some other shirts.

Mya nudged Jessica's arm with a groan. "No not the clothes. I meant Loki, what you really think of him?"

Jessica chuckled as she peered over her shoulder, looking at Mya in her anticipated state. "I said he seemed like a nice guy. What else you want me to say?"

"Jessica I know you. There is more to it when you say, "_he seems like a nice guy"_ when you said it in the car. Come on spill it," Mya said, mimicking Jessica's voice in her manner then folding her hands in expectation. Mya knew Jessica liked men, even if she didn't want to admit it at first Mya knew there was more to it when she talked about a guy she just met. Not that she wanted to know all her business when it came to others because it annoyed her, but it was a big thing to Mya when it came to Loki. She was just slightly curious.

Jessica peered around the store then back at Mya, clenching the chosen clothes that hung from her arm as she jutted her chest out. She grew a timid grin. "Well to tell you the truth, he seems very formal and polite. I couldn't help but hold my suspicion though."

"Yeah no kidding."

But then Jessica carried on an even wider smile as she leaned into Mya, her voice barely a whisper. "Ok but he's actually really hot."

Mya swallowed. "What? Really?"

Jessica made a tee-hee. "Yes. Oh man I just wanted to-"

"Ok Jess that's enough of you expressing your weird feelings."

"What? You asked for it.."

"Now I remember why I never do…"

Jessica giggled while Mya stuck out her tongue. "So how did he look? You think you can describe his outfit and face to me?"

"Hmm," Jessica moaned with the tilt of her head, " he was wearing a black suit with a tie to match while wearing a formal jacket over it, along with a yellow and green scarf over his neck. I don't know why because it's warm outside. And his face, it's the most unique…"

"How so?"

Jessica shook her head in thought. "I don't know. He has deep set blue eyes and prominent cheekbones and chin. Nice white skin topped with shoulder length black hair that ends in a flip, which I think he should cut, and a very cute smile, I mean a very cute smile that would make you blush," Jessica glanced at Mya with a smirk, "but I don't think you even need to see that to make your heart skip a beat."

Mya wiggled her fingers together as she felt herself caught in a breath. "W-What are you implying?"

"Nothing at all. I can just see how he has charmed you to act like a fool." Jessica chuckled at Mya's reaction.

"Jessica shut up. I'm not acting like nothing. Geez stop messing with me…"

"Ha! Come on girl I'm just messing. Oh and he's also very tall. I think about six-one or two?"

A lump in Mya's throat started to develop. "Yeah I could tell…"

"And when you look into his eyes, it's like there's something there you can't see. Very intense and maybe even ambiguous. I felt doubtful at first but that's kinda hard right now since I'm describing him."

"Hmm, you don't say…" It was funny. Even Jessica could catch onto the strange mannerisms he had, despite the fact her judgment could be clouded on first encounters. But it was probably more towards the way he treated her in his anachronistic gestures than the way he sounded.

"And what about you? What you think?" Jessica asked as she started to search through another rack of clothes behind her.

"Hmm…I'm not sure yet. He does seem nice and all, but …" Mya said as her head dropped downward.

"But what?"

_He's kinda strange…_

Mya shook her head as she brought her head back up with a small smile. "Nothing, I just got to get know him more that's all…he does pique my interest."

"Oh I'm sure alright."

"Jess don't make me poke you with this," Mya threatened as she raised her cane at her.

"What? I can't help but want to see your pouty expression. Especially when we were on the porch that was funny," Jessica said with a laugh.

Mya felt her face flush of heat by the memory that formed only ten minutes ago, her mind in full imagination of the expression that was on Loki's face when Jessica surveyed him with stupid questions. It was pure torture. And before that when Jessica told Loki that Mya called him famous; it was partly true yes, but Mya didn't want her to tell him that. Mya rubbed her eyes with a sigh as she felt waking feelings distress her nerves. "Jess why must you be so cruel to me."

"I'm usually not. I just wanted to see you blush in front of a guy which ever happens in a blue moon. I'm just astounded."

"Peace wrecker."

(********)

The smell of blood was in the air, it's iron scent billowing the inner region in its slow fermenting state. People turned heads at the sight while others suppressed their curiosity by ignoring the gory scene to continue on with their work in hope of not angering the one who had committed the crime.

"You there clean this mess up!" Loki commanded, pointing at a soldier with his scepter as it dripped stark red blood from it's tip, leaving marks in splatters onto the dirty earthy floor. Two men picked up the dead body in haste and exited the area, putting the body where the other '_mess'_ went.

Loki scowled at the brown blemish that was on the tip of his boot that came from the man who accidentally spilled a rash chemical onto Loki while he being under Loki's observation. In answer for his error, death was the penalty. Loki didn't care about the man's misfortune, for he knew he would be quickly replaced with someone else who hopefully had more stability. Everything had to be perfect. Loki stepped along, entering a white stationary tent to find Selvig and other scientist in their line of drudgery. Loki held his posture to dignify his presence as he spoke in a raised voice. "Dr. Selvig. How long will it be until the reactor is completed?"

Erik turned around to find Loki behind him, his mouth forming an 'o' at Loki's attendance. His shoulders appeared stiff and his stance was hunched like that of an elderly man, added with a stench of must that came off his reeking body. Loki's nose scrunched at his facade. Erik's blue crystal eyes bore of exhaustion of he spoke. "Oh Loki sir. I should have it done by next week. I assure you sir you do not have to worry."

"Good then. I'll be holding you to that," Loki said, his words lingered with snake venom as he turned away, leaving Selvig with an urge to fulfill his king's expectations as he continued on in his labor, this time in a rush.

The part of the tunnel was more still, quiet for long thoughts of thinking and meditating. Small resonating sounds of hustle could be heard faintly that wasn't to distracting for the ex-Asgardian's ears. Loki found himself there again with wary thoughts. His knees were brought up to his chin while his head rested on them like a lone child in a corner. _Why did it come to this? Why did I follow her home? _Is_ there really a major purpose to all of this? All for the sake of music is it?_

Loki mused on Mya, thoughts of her that never really went away ever since he saved her that day. Now they were becoming more a problem than just a small tick. Since today he has viewed her in a different light, for it was more than just the music he was after. Was he becoming to fond of her? He didn't want to admit it; as far as associates went he wanted to keep it remote. When it came to Mya's kindness it made his stomach twist into knots. It made him ill, unsure of the attention she gave him that issued an inner fuzziness that wasn't there before. Something he never had except when he was with his adoptive mother Frigga, but then Thor would get in the picture suck all the attention from both his parents that he felt he deserved. Was Mya replacing that?

Loki's fingers went through his hair as he sighed with the closing of his eyes, clenching his jaw. His muscles ached and he knew its source. His nagging thoughts didn't divert him from the satisfaction he still had for the music Mya played. He knew there were other brilliant violinists in the world, not just Mya. In order for him to accomplish the one goal he has held for many years he would have to get rid of that one distraction. He had to cease all feelings by carrying on. It was a sore for thought, delving into the back of his mind as he muttered to himself dourly.

"Kill Mya…"


	6. Spider's Web

**_Sorry it took so long to upload...I guess I had a dose of writers block so it was kinda difficult at first. Please review for that is what motivates me to keep writing for you all, if you really do indeed like my story because there was only 1 review last time (thanks Ellize Avalon) Please help me..._**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters*_**

* * *

Mya's mouth flooded with ice cool water as it flowed down through her neck, relieving the encircled heat around her with relief. She breathed heavily, wiping the sweat that dripped from her brow as she placed her water container on the floor. She rested her body on the floor as she fanned herself with her hand, really wishing that her air conditioner was working just about now. She heard Jessica push in the buttons of the machine that she just got off of, hearing the soft hum the treadmill produced after the keyed in codes.

"How long you gonna be on that? Twenty?" Mya asked, her heartbeat trying to relax as she slowed her breathing.

"Yeah about twenty or less." Jessica started slowly on the machine, only quickening her pace after five minutes in stable breathes.

Mya did some forms of yoga in the mean time, stretching her arms and legs into positions that would help keep her nimble and fit. Listening to music helped as they worked out, giving them the urge to keep going for about ten more minutes.

Exercise helped Mya a lot with her disability. Her lack of visual stimuli only exhorts Mya to do more physical things, which also explains why she loves getting out of her apartment and talking and being with people. It was a nice antidote not just for her physically, but also emotionally. If she abstained from her physical needs she would be a train wreck so it was good that Jessica helped her out in that aspect, since she was also into working out as well but more out of concern for her looks.

Mya and Jessica sang to the music at the end of the workout, the song "_No Scrubs_" being played from Mya's stereo. Jessica was just getting off the treadmill as she sang aloud while Mya sat on the couch with her arms on the head of the seat in a relaxing position, singing the chorus until it was done.

Jessica took a gulp of water from her water bottle with a hand on her hip while trying to retain her balance from being on the treadmill for so long. Loud music of procession discharged from the stereo with guitar playing and girly chanters.

"What song is this?" Jessica asked, noticing Mya swaying her head to the beat of drums and guitars.

Mya replied to Jessica's question, her mind getting lost in the exaggerated melody with her eyes closed. "Infinity Guitars."

"Oh…hmm I never heard this one before. I like it."

"Wow I can't believe it. You're usually not into that type of genre."

"Shocker I know."

Jessica went up to Mya as she wiped her face with her hand towel, resting it back on her shoulder as she popped her hip out. She noted the space Mya engulfed on the squishy couch and her calming expression as she sang lowly. Jessica had been walking in place for over fifteen minutes that resulted in her strained feeling legs and disrupted breathe. The couch was her safe haven. "Ok scoot over so I can sit," Jessica said with the waving of her hand.

Mya frowned at Jessica's request that sounded more like a command to her ears. "Ugh. ..but you're all sweaty."

"So are you! Is this how you treat your guest?"

"Well I'm actually dried so I have no problem here…" Mya said with a cheeky grin as she sat more up right.

Jessica snorted as she crossed her arms. "Ok fine, don't complain once my sweaty body lands of your legs."

Mya held up her hand in offense with a small smirk as she ascended off the couch. "Well as much fun as that sounds I'm gonna go off to shower…"

"Hmph!" Jessica scorned playfully as she lightly kicked Mya in the butt while landing on the couch. She grabbed the remote from off the floor and switched on the television to flip through the channels. She found "_Friends_" on t.v but realized the volume wasn't loud enough because of the music. She pressed the volume button up, the music of the stereo fading from her ears. She groaned at the mixing of the television and the music being played. _Wait that sounds too loud…_

"Jess turn down my T.V!"

"Yeah yeah!" Jessica turned the T.V down but sneered at the mixing sounds. She didn't feel like getting back up so she was stuck in her mixing choices of entertainment.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Mya was out the shower, her curly frizzy hair drenched in water and conditioner topped with a shower cap. She finished cleaning herself with the appliance of shea butter on her skin and casual clothing. She cautiously walked back into the living room with bare feet, plummeting down on the couch next to Jessica in a comfortable state. Her body felt truly refreshed.

Jessica could smell the pomegranate buttery mix off of Mya's washed skin while observing the plastic cap on her head. "I need to wash my hair to…" Jessica mumbled.

Mya reached her hand into Jessica's textured hair, feeling for the grunge that Jessica spoke of. She took her hand out and sniffed it curiously; the smell of gel and sweat came up into her head. "Hmm…yeah you do need to wash it," Mya agreed, cringing at the smell as she got back up to go to the kitchen.

Jessica raised her eyebrow at Mya's exiting form, only viewing her vaguely from the couch. "That's so weird when you do that…putting your hand in people's hair. It's gross…you didn't actually have to plunge yourself in there…" Jessica teased while hiding her mortification.

"I just wanted to see if you were right. All I could do use was my hands you know that."

"Yeah after all my years of knowing you it's still weird to see you put your hands in a lot of things."

"Oh like you don't do the same?" Mya inquired, drying her hands off with a paper towel off the counter.

Jessica paused herself, finding herself caught in Mya's wit. She hugged the small pillow against her stomach and looked back at the T.V. "Touché…"

Mya smirked as she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with Alex lying by her feet. She reached to pet his soft fur.

"Mya? Have you thought about meeting the guy I told you about?"

Mya gulped, leaning back up to put her hands on her lap as she looked forward. She has thought about it since Jessica brought it up last week. She wouldn't mind meeting the guy she guessed but didn't want to tell her that. Jess might come to the conclusion that she was interested in dating him, which wasn't the case. She didn't think about the guy as much as she did about Loki.

"Uh well…kinda sort of…" Mya said, failing to hold in her inner doubts.

"And? When you want to meet him?"

"Ok I didn't think about him that much."

Jessica huffed at her response, turning her whole body in Mya's direction while resting her elbow on the head of the couch with dull eyes. "Ok. To be honest Mya, I think you really need some protection. In my view, a man can provide you with that."

Mya nodded at her reason. What Jessica said was very true to Mya's ears and made a lot of sense. Ever since she was attacked that day it seems that no one could let that go, even in the back of her mind not even Mya could but still tried not to live in fear of that. There was still an essence of worry in her even if she did hide it from others. Maybe Jess was right.

Mya tilted her head to the side in thought, sighing as she avoided Jessica's direction. She tapped her knees with her fingers. "Jess I'll let you know when I want to meet him soon ok? He's in my mind so don't worry…"

Mya did appreciate Jessica's concern for her. She knew she was only looking out for her wellbeing and wanted to make sure she was safe. To Mya Jessica was like her big sister. Mya turned and smiled sheepishly at her.

Jessica grinned at her expression, sighing as she looked back at the television, switching the channels with the remote. "Yeah ok. I'll just ask you about it in another week."

Mya rolled her eyes, grinning at how Jessica has turned her mission for Mya to get a boyfriend into an obsession. "Yeah sure…"

Jessica tittered. "And I bet I know who else is on your mind…"

Mya's eyes narrowed. Even big sisters could be annoying. "Jess be quiet."

(********)

It's been a while since Mya has been home, truly home. The heat from the sun made the stench heavier than normal inside the old home, but it was a good type of stench; a smell that Mya was familiar with that had her tranquil to imagine her childhood. She used her cane to guide her way through the hallway while Bryan zipped ahead of her into a bedroom. The tip of her cane hit a door pane, listening to the sounds of footsteps that Bryan left for her to hear subconsciously. She went in, standing against the wall on the side of a dresser as she visualized the room in which she stepped in; a bed on the west sidewall and a window on the south, a small television to the east with a closet to the north. She knew she was right about the closets position when Bryan started searching through the small space when she entered the room, hearing pulled and dropped objects that she figured that Bryan had been wrenching out, only to find a lost treasure.

Mya fanned herself, the airless room providing Mya with more uncomfortableness than she would have imagined. The windows were locked shut and Mya's dad has been gone out of town for a week. It made sense why the house was so stuffy. Her mouth began to feel dry for thirst that prompted her to quicken Bryan's search. "Bryan did you find it yet?"

Bryan grunted in response, his body on all four limbs before he stood up tiredly while holding his nape with his hand. "I don't where that thing is. Dad probably moved it somewhere else." His eyes squinted, looking over the area he had just covered while his eyes darted to another small corner.

Mya groaned. "Yeah maybe he did…"

"Hmm…I'll just call him right quick…"

"Ah good," Mya said with a sigh of relief. She really wanted to play that violin. The very first violin that she ever played since she was a little girl; the violin that belonged to her mother. The fingertips her mother left on the instrument made the woodened mechanism even more precious in Mya's eyes. When Bryan got home from work he planned to take Mya to their parents house to get a few things; the number one object on the list being their mother's violin. All Mya's idea.

Bryan soon got a hold of his dad, learning that he was taking a nap on the other side of the line. A few moments passed and Bryan hung up his phone. Anticipation filled Mya, calling out to Bryan as soon as she heard the end of the small conversation. "Well? Where is it?"

Bryan turned around, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at the neat blue blankets that covered the medium sized bed. He bent down to get on his knees, his head peering under the murky lighted bed to find dark objects in a clutter. "He said under the bed."

"Ah, nice hiding place dad…"

Bryan reached his hand under the bed, his fingers getting a hold of dust that had sprinkled onto the shadowy items. He searched for a long medium sized case, finding it within a couple of moments and dragging it out.

Mya smiled at Bryan's constant movements, hearing his weight shift in her direction. Bryan wiped the case, flicking his hand of dust as he spoke. "Ok got it."

"Ha! Thanks! I haven't seen this thing in forever!" Mya said in glee. She laughed lightly as Bryan handed Mya the black violin case in her arms. She gently wiped it with her fingers, feeling the powdery particles sticking to her hand. Her blurred eyes softened at the knowledge of having the old violin back in her hands, safe and undisturbed for a time to play. _Mom…_ Mya thought as a herd of recollections entered her mind from then on.

Mya sat in the kitchen while Bryan got the rest of the stuff he wanted to take back to his apartment. Mya had a desire to play the instrument that nestled in the case, her hands holding it down on her lap. The smile of a young woman entered her mind along with the appearance a young child with a long bow in her hand, stroking the stringed instrument in a small bedroom on a small bed. She saw herself enjoying the pleasures the sound of music brought to her childhood years and the soft song the woman sang to her as she played. Those were great years; if only Mya could visit those precious moments again before tragedy struck her. Mya opened the case and started playing the old fiddle, its rustic smooth chords healing her mind of nostalgic memories. The notes floated in the expanse of the house to the entrance of the open doorway, the sound perking Bryan's ears as he shuffled along in his mild work. He to felt his mind open to reflective thoughts of the past.

A couple of minutes passed and Bryan was done. Bryan went up to Mya, interrupting her music session. "Ok Mya it's time to go." Bryan wished for Mya to go on, her expression so warm and calm with closed eyes.

Mya responded with a smooth halt of her hand, her eyes opening as she lowered the violin. "Yeah ok…" Bryan could see it; a twinge of happy and despondency peeling off of her. Bryan reached for Mya but Mya got up, having no need for his help as she walked out the front door.

(********)

Loki had been focusing more on his plans of attack since his mindset has been altered. Things appeared more smoother not only to Loki but also his workers felt the effect. He was able to work and instruct on mapping systems, procedures for his troopers to follow on upcoming missions and clever strategies for his voluntarily capture by the supposed _heroes_ of this world. They would never see it coming. There was only one thing missing that he wished he did have control of; His lone desire for the hearing of music. With long thought and a sunken conscious, Loki decided not to kill Mya. His attraction towards her did alarm him to the extent of a short-term panic, but in the end he was able to get a hold of himself to think more clearly. The elements of appeal were indeed normal, for Loki has felt small specks of it in his long lifetime in Asgard, though nothing ever came of neither episodes. Why would it now? Yes, Mya was different from other females he has encountered, but he wouldn't allow that or his small attraction change his attitude of the world. He couldn't allow for distraction for refinement was out of the question. But still, if only he could hear the sound of her violin at those successful moments of planning.

The time of the day seemed to wisp by so fast. Loki was at a state of rest on top of his camp airbed, hands behind his head with closed eyes as he breathed softly. The workforce Loki had conjured was beginning to settle for the next day, for when night arose there were only few members at work. Even Loki knew rest was important for his crew, though he knew they would make up for lost time by starting their manual labor again in just a few hours. Loki wondered how humans would react to his rulership, how far would they go to defend the freedom that only diminished their life's joy, their scramble for power and identity. Humans' idea of liberty had to be hindered and unmistakably crushed. His thoughts were then disturbed by a familiar voice outside of the drapes of his tent.

"Sire may I enter?"

Loki's eyes opened, his vision roving towards the entrance tediously as he sat up. "Yes come in."

Clint stepped inside, his left hand in firm hold of an arched item while the other with a circular object. Loki took notice but thought of it to be of no importance. He looked back at Clint. " Exactly what is your dealings here Agent Barton?"

"Sir, I know it is probably out of my area to fiddle in with your business, but I took the liberty of collecting a music player for you."

Loki's eyes squinted at Clint's last words that increased his curiosity, leaning his head forward to hear more clearly. "I beg your pardon?"

"A CD player. You listen to music on it along with a CD disc," Clint said as he raised his hands to show Loki the musical items.

Loki was staggered by Clint's contribution, standing up as he placed his hands behind his back in a cover to his flummox, walking up to Clint with a keen eye for the objects in his hands. "And exactly why did you cater to get such items without me of want?"

"I know you didn't ask sir, but I remembered when you asked me about some instruments days ago and thought that you were probably interested in music," Clint then held out a CD player along with headphones to him, "me being a servant of you only compelled me to make you feel more at ease, sir."

Loki lifted his head, nodding at Clint's generous gesture with a faint grin. "Well then may I say I do praise you of such consideration…"

"It was my pleasure sir."

Clint then showed Loki how to work the device along with how to wear its headphones. After the brief explanations, Loki was lying back in his bed with earpieces to his ears and hands behind his head, satisfied with how the music blocked out the background of his cluttered environment. And the CD disc was a plus, for it consisted a symphony of instruments playing all in perfect sequence; so beautiful to his ears that Loki was comfortable enough to fall asleep to its slow melodies. Though it was pleasurable to listen to, the music lacked an edge that Loki was used to hearing that came from Mya's fingertips. The perfect flow of sound that came from the CD seemed to not really hit the spot, only causing a strain of unfulfillment in his disturbed spirit, the bowl being half empty. Maybe he was so used to hearing Mya's music that listening to any other type of music would not give him the effect he wanted. Or maybe it wasn't the instruments itself but the technique being used. Though the disk was a good alternative he figured it would never have the same spell on him like Mya's music had. Maybe he should have Clint get him another CD.

His eye were closed but opened them slightly, realizing that his thoughts had drifted back to Mya again. If only he knew a recipe for the memory of those he deemed as a threat, to just obliterate them from his mind. Mya reminded him of his brother, Thor, despite their differences in appearance and gender. Though Loki hid impending contempt for his brother, Thor never bat an eyelash when it came to caring for his brother, even though arrogance was a dominant trait of his. As far as Loki was concerned Mya wasn't vain, yet seemed to grasp the smoldering model of kindness and goodness that Thor must have picked up from his dealings with a Midgardian women he met from his banishment. It was just a concept Loki could not get used to, which in his dealings with Mya he unfortunately flees from its presence.

Did he view Mya as a threat? For the answer was contradictory. In the end of it all he found himself wishing to hear Mya's music again, something that he wished he could take back.

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't that long this time and i'm sorry about that so I'll make up for it in the next chap. I was kinda thinking that the story was going to fast so I tried to slow it down a bit. Do you think it's too fast? Please let me know what you think. Oh and one more thing, I just wanted to say that I've been thinking of doing a sequel and here's a hint: _On Midgard it won't be_. Just a heads up there )**


End file.
